Wealsey Red
by Marshie12
Summary: What is Harry Potter's favorite color? How about Ron's? James's? A look into the colors the boys associate with their girls.
1. Weasley Red

"Mine's blue," Ron said nodding his head. "Most definitely blue."

"I'd have to say pink," Hermione piped in although she sounded slightly less positive about her answer.

"Pink?" Ron said giving her a funny look. "You can be such a girl sometimes."

"Well, yes being as I am a girl," Hermione replied giving him a half smile.

"Right? So Harry what's yours?" Ron asked.

"What's my what?" Harry asked as though he had missed their entire exchange even though he had been sitting there the entire time.

"What's you favorite color?" Ron asked again.

"Oh… erm… red I guess," although it seemed more as though he had just said the first colored that came to mind.

"Red?" Ron asked even more taken aback than Hermione liking pink. "Since when have you ever liked r-"

"What kind of red Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly seeming very interested in Harry's answer.

Harry just shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of like orange too."

Ron looked as though he was about to say something but Hermione beat him to it.

"So would you say reddish orange?"

"I suppose," Harry said tentatively, not sure of the connection Hermione was trying to make.

"Maybe even Weasley red?" Hermione questioned smiling.

Harry just stared blankly back at her.

"Well of course Harry likes Weasley red. I am his best mate after all," Ron intruded feeling somewhat confused by his friends exchange.

Neither of them replied. Harry just continued to give Hermione a odd blank stare as if sizing up how much she really was hinting at, while Hermione smiled back him. Ron then joined in the odd exchange by looking back and forth from Harry to Hermione to figure out which one revealed their information first.

This continued for several long minutes until the thud of a book being dropped on the floor snapped all three out of their trance.

"Oh erm… sorry?" said the girl with reddish orange hair, a Weasley red one might say. Harry quickly broke all eye contact with Hermione and looked down at his book. It took him several seconds to discover that his book was no longer there.

Hermione just smiled even bigger.

"'s all right Ginny," Ron said to his little sister although he was still watching Hermione and Harry out of the corner of his eye.

Harry then took action about his missing book and went to pick it up off the floor just as Ginny did the same. He couldn't help but notice the red nail polish on her fingernails as she handed him the book she had knocked off their table.

"Well I suppose I'll see you guys later. Don't forget we have practice tonight," she said casually as she took up her favorite spot by the fire.

"Right." Harry couldn't stop his eyes from lingering for a few seconds before he turned back toward his friends only to be greeted by a severely smiling Hermione.

"Red eh?" she said looking at him through shining eyes.

"One might even say _Weasley_ red?" Ron added as though he'd known what they were talking about all along.

"Yeah," Harry replied with his slightly red cheeks. "Weasley red."


	2. The Benefits of Maroon

"I hate maroon!" Ron grumbled pulling on his annual Weasley jumper in a dull faded maroon. "Why does it always have to be maroon?"

"Maroon's not that bad," Harry replied pulling on his own bright green jumper.

"Not that bad? Harry I look like a radish!"

"Well just think if it were orange you'd look like a carrot. Or is it was green you'd look like cabbage. Or if it were yellow you'd be a squa-"

"Alright Harry enough with the vegetables!" Ron moaned running down to breakfast. "Morning mum," He said with a large smile plastered across his face.

"Oh Ron you look so cute in your new jumper. I picked the maroon specially for you. I know how much you like it," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed excitedly. "You look so adorable!"

"Yes like a delectable little radish," Harry smiled wickedly at Ron watching his face turn the color of his jumper.

"Yes Harry I think you're a 'delectable little radish' also," Ginny grinned joining them at the breakfast table followed closely by Hermione.

Harry went pink loosing all sense of himself until he managed to sputter a few words, "I'm- delectable- not- radish," but then looked very perplexed at what he had just said.

"I'm sure you're very delectable Harry," Hermione joked at Harry expense seeing as he was now almost as red as Ron had been moments ago.

"I meant Ron's the 'delectable little radish' not me," Harry eventually managed to get out.

"Like you would know," Ron joked.

"Alright you four stop being so immature," Mrs. Weasley nagged although she herself was smiling at their friendly banter.

"It's snowing," Ginny exclaimed, "how about a snowball fight?"

They all agreed that a snowball fight would be appropriate considering they were o break and had nothing better to do with their day.

After several hours of pelting each other with snow they all collapsed in the snow exhausted. Ginny began to make a snow angel while Harry stood by eventually helping to pull her up so she wouldn't ruin her creation. He then whispered something in her ear and they both ran off toward the house laughing all the way.

"Where do you think they're going?" Ron asked as he watched his best friend and his baby sister enter the house and disappear.

"Inside I suppose," Hermione said giggling slightly at her boyish response.  
"My god you're turning into me!" Ron said mocking her.

"Am not," she cried as though it seemed as though he had been accusing her of something.

"Well you sure do sound like me," he replied smiling at her.

She didn't reply but instead burrowed herself further into her jacket although it didn't seem to help warm her because she was still shaking.

"A bit cold are you?" Ron said watching her tremble.

"Well I'm all wet plus I'm sitting in a pile of snow," she replied through blue lips.

Ron pulled off his jacket and then his new dry maroon sweater offering it to her. "Here I'll trade you," he said looking concerned and her rapidly purpling face.

"No it's okay then you'll be cold," she replied although it was obvious she wanted it.

"I'll be fine plus you're turning purple," he replied shoving it at her.

And so she put it on and gave him her sopping wet navy blue one. "That's much better," she said smiling at him and curling her hands up into the much too long sleeves.

"Good. Now what do you say we go get some hot chocolate?" he smiled pulling her to her feet.

"Sounds lovely," she replied also grinning.

As they walked back to the house Ron couldn't help but notice how his jumper seemed to go so nicely with her long brown hair and how much she seemed to be enjoying it as she hugged it close to herself when she felt a chill coming.

When they entered the house they found Harry and Ginny sitting watching the blazing fire with their own cups of hot chocolate.

"Well I think I'll go change," Ron muttered then climbed the stairs to his bright orange bedroom. After looking through his drawers for a little he pulled on his maroon jumper he'd gotten for Christmas last year, despite it being a bit small, and stumbled back downstairs to find Harry sitting alone by the fire although he was watching Ron this time.

"So Hermione was wearing your jumper," he said smiling cheekily.

"I suppose," Ron replied trying to sound nonchalant.

"And now I see you are also wearing one, despite it in fact being _maroon,_" Harry was smiling much too broadly for Ron's liking, but he also found himself doing the same.

"Maroon's not _that_ bad, Harry."

"I know Ron. I know."


	3. Bright Sparkly Green

"Hello dear."

"James you little prick if you say one more word I'll curse you 'till next Friday!" Lilly yelled back at him.

"Right well worth a shot wasn't it?" he replied turning back toward the table his friends were waiting at.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked although he didn't seem to be waiting for an answer, but continued reading his book.

"Someday… I swear," James replied.

"Right, right. So we've all heard before," Sirius added before James could go off on another tirade. "Maybe you should just go after other girls? You know Mary is very fond of you."

"You know I can't. I almost wish I could. She just won't get out of my head!"

"Well she obviously doesn't want to be in your head in the first place," Remus replied mockingly.

"Very funny," James replied shooting him a look to kill.

"I thought so," Sirius replied laughing.

"I'm serious. Help me get over her," James pleaded banging his head on the table.

"Alright well um… what is it about her that you like so much?" Remus asked looking up from his book.

"I don't know. Everything?"

"James, if you really want to get over her then you have to find out what gets you under her in the first place!" Remus retorted.

"Or what doesn't 'get you under her'!" Sirius replied laughing.

"Not funny!" James growled.

"I thought so," Sirius replied.

"Right well… um… her hair?" James replied ignoring Sirius. "Wait no I've got it. It's the eyes," He added going slightly into a dream-like state. "They're so green… and sparkly."

Sirius lost it at the look on his friend's face and even Remus gave a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"'Her eyes are so green and sparkly'!" Sirius mocked him in a very over the top fashion.

"Well they are," James grumbled for a reply. "You have to admit they are the prettiest shade of green you have ever seen."

"Just think James ole boy if you ever have children maybe they'll have her eyes," Sirius joked again.

"Yeah maybe."

"My god you have to be kidding me!" Sirius yelled out. "Please tell me that you haven't thought about what your children will look like!"

"No of course I haven't," James denied although he had a guilty look about him.

"This is a new low for you," Sirius replied shaking his head.

"Oh c'mon you have to admit with my boyish good looks and her gorgeous green eyes we could have some attractive children!" James protested.

Sirius just shook his head again.

"They are the prettiest green I've ever seen," James mumbled although he seemed to have forgotten that there were still people around him because he was not starring across the room at her as she laughed at some thing someone was saying to her.

"Ergh, this is hopeless," Sirius replied. "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"Okay," James replied as if in a trance and having forgotten what had just happened five minutes ago when he'd tried the same thing.

"Hello Lilly."

"James no!"

"But-"

"_No!"_

"C'mon-"

"NO!"

"Please-"

"**_NO!_**"

James walked dejectedly back toward the table.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked although he didn't seem to be waiting for an answer, but continued reading his book.

"Why do they have to be so green!" he asked while hopelessly banging his head on the table.


	4. Black?

Betcha thought I abandoned it didn't you?

WELL I'm back! And post-HBP! Now there are many more pairings I just can't wait to delve into but first I had to go out of cannon with a silly little fic about the oh-evil-one!

This makes absolutely no sense! Just thought I'd warn you…

Disclaimer: Do you feel lucky?

"Sybil? What on earth are you doing?"

"Oh Minerva! You scared me!" Professor Trelawney turned from the window in shock.

"Well yes. One is usually begging to be frightened when she spends her time in a dark abandoned classroom staring out a window. I never took you as a brooder."

Trelawney let out a little nervous laugh.

"It's not like you to wonder out of your tower? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh," Trelawney began regaining her composure and false misty-ness, "my Inner-eye had my mind at unease."

Professor McGonagall smiled wearily at her. "Sybil what are you really doing out at this time in such a peculiar place?" McGonagall asked as gently as she could manage.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied panic rising once again in her voice.

Trelawney cast another glance out the window and seeming to forget that she was no longer alone in the room never turned her gaze back toward her companion.

"What in Merlin's name are you looking at?" McGonagall asked trying to peer around her at what had her so captivated.

She was only greeted by the sight of Snape standing out in the grounds.

"What's he doing?"

Trelawney blushed and hurried away from the window.

"I must be going. My inner-eye has been clouded over once again!" and rushed from the room, her robes billowing behind her.

McGonagall was confused.

"What on earth?" she muttered and looked back out the window to see Snape glancing back up at her as if in a dream.

She looked from the doorway where Trelawney had just exited and back down at Snape.

Suddenly it clicked.

"I always thought Sybil was very fond of black."

She'd make sure Snape received sufficient mocking for this one.

a/n hardy-har-har! Get it? Snape and the Tralster! Sorry it just hit me and seemed so odd I had to go for it. I know its mucho, mucho out of cannon but well I had fun with it!


End file.
